Put Asunder
by litminor101
Summary: Caroline and Kate are confronted with situations and people from past and present who are bound and determined to tear their union apart. Will their marriage survive it all?
1. Chapter 2

A/N: This story can be read as stand alone but it is a continuation of "Taking Sides" another one of my stories that introduced the character of Walter. Also in this story Caroline is only 46. Is there a reason you ask? Yes, but you'll have to read the story.

 **Chapter 1– An Ocean Away**

5,353 miles, 5 hours, an ocean, a continent and a bloody lonely heart! That was what Caroline was scribbling when her office phone rang precisely at 5:30 p.m. She immediately stopped doodling and on the very first ring eagerly picked up her phone.

"Hello sweetheart. Tired?" Her tone of voice bespoke the end of fretting. Whilst the corners of her mouth involuntarily slid into a blatant smile.

"A bit - but it's to be expected." Kate said as she attempted to stifle the fatigue of jetlag from her voice.

"Everything went well? – a good flight I mean. Flora didn't put up too much of a fuss for you, did she?"

"After she got over the initial irritant that mum-mum wasn't coming. I suppose you could say she was a perfect angel."

"And your mum…she's um?"

"She's doing well. Although I think Aunt Auggie is rather glad I'm here now to help out. You know mum. She's independent and with that comes the attitude of not wanting to be a burden to anyone. Aunt Auggie has done a brilliant job for these last few weeks. Mum should be up and steady on her feet in about a week or so. When we take her to the doctor's later this afternoon we'll know better how her hip is mending."

"To the doctor's? Are you sure you're up to jumping in so soon? You've just arrived. You must be awfully tired, sweetheart."

"No need to worry - I'll be just fine. Besides, that's why I'm here; to look after mum."

"I've got the calendar circled - 14 days and counting. I miss you already. Couldn't sleep last night. How could I? Without you locked in my arms. We've not been apart from each other- not since our special Christmas Eve." Caroline's whole face lit up when she remembered that night…that beautiful night! When all was made right.

"Sorry to be the one to break our record."

"Beverly has been quite taken with hiding out most of the day. I think she's sensed I'm not a bucket of laughs today."

"Don't be an ogre. You mustn't."

"Right. I spoke to Walter today…He…"

"Oh Caroline, nothing's happened has it?"

"No, no he's fine. Nothing at all to worry about. I told you I'd keep an eye on him and I will. You just worry about your mother and getting her back on her feet. I'll deal with things here. Okay…huh? Is that a yes I hear?"

"Sure, of course. But, Caroline….. I think you should know… I told Walter about…."

"Yes, I…I thought you would…" Her spoken words were flooded with sadness.

"Is it okay, Caroline? My speaking to Walter about it? He's been absolutely brilliant. Knows just how and what to say. He said things have a way of happening for the best. Even the things we dread of happening. I suppose he's right - although it's awfully hard to think he is just now."

"You do know Kate, I regret how I reacted at first when you told me… it wasn't…it had nothing to do with us… or my love for you. It's just…umm….Well the point is I want you to know I can't help feel that if I had been more…"

"Caroline, this didn't happen because… of anything you said or did."

"It's just…umm…" Caroline took a long pause before continuing. "Look, Kate, I don't want this or anything else to come between us."

"Caroline, you were right I did overreact. I don't blame you, if that's what you're thinking. And for the record nothing's going to come between us. You're stuck with me…forever."

"Can't say I don't fancy that. Now can I?" Caroline's mood brightened. Her face radiated happiness; her familiar tight lipped smile (you know, the one where her beautiful blue eyes light up and speak the words she doesn't) spread across her face. She wished that Kate could have seen her smile but alas Kate was an ocean away, much to her dismay.

"Oh my beautiful Kate, I do love you so very much. How did I ever get lucky enough to snare you? Right now I want - I wish…I wish you were here."

"I wish I were there too. But mum, she needs me and poor Aunt Auggie needs to take her vacation. She's put it off twice now because of mum's accident. So, now that I'm here – well, I mustn't shrug off my duties. Agree?"

"Is that your way of telling me you have to go?"

"Afraid so, Caroline."

"Then I suppose I should make an attempt to finish this Board of Governors' Report I've been putting off all day…." Caroline leafed through her pending task before pushing her work assignment aside. Today, her heart was not into work – or anything else for that matter. It was only her Kate that held her interest.

"Bullocks! Go home, darling. It's late. You must be famished- you need to eat. But easy on the Shiraz. Okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Give your mother my best and kiss the little one for me. And Kate, I've been thinking things through...when you get home why don't we… at least talk more about things, properly when we're not so rushed…weigh the pros and cons. I'm ready to try again. If that's what you still want."

"Caroline. I don't think….Sure let's talk about it when I get home." A concessionary reply said to avert a potential discord between her and Caroline. Kate had already made up her mind- the issue was over and done with. No need to talk until they were blue in the face. Five times was enough for even the most stalwart want to be mother. She had no desire to face a possible sixth. And change of mind would not come simply to temper Caroline's remorse.

"Good. Then it's settled. We'll talk more about it when you get home." Caroline stopped short of saying anything that could be construed as idle promises.

"I best go now. Text you later tonight and phone tomorrow night - eleven your time. Bye for now, Caroline." No one on the planet could ever say Caroline's name as melodiously as sensuously as her Kate. It was sheer and utter heavenly music to Caroline's ears. And its sound made a beeline to every intimate part of her being.

With the conversation finished and with no inclination to work further, Caroline rose from her desk and walked over to the window to peer out into… What? Into the absence of the sound and sight of children; into the absence of joie de vivre that only a short while ago carried through the air. The outside space fit her mood - the quiet- the lack of social interaction; the lifelessness of the empty schoolyard. It served to be the perfect conduit to ease the way for recollecting. Caroline tried to suppress the tears that gathered in her eyes. She was unsuccessful. With the flow of thoughts came the flow of tears. "I was a fool," Caroline whispered as tears of regret steadily seeped through her firmly closed eyes. Hindsight. It has a way of always being 20/20.

 **To be continued**

End note: I know, short chapter but another one coming very soon.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N: Before I give my usual thank you for reading my story and special thanks for taking the time to submit your reviews, I want to apologize to everyone for the error of Chapter 1. Probably by now you have figured out that I goofed up royally and submitted the wrong content for Chapter 1. Trust me I was as surprised to see Chapter 6 – Taking Sides as my Chapter 1 as you were. And even though Chapter 6 - Taking Sides might serve to bridge these two stories that was not my intent. I thought about deleting but people had already started reading it. Anyway my dear readers, let's leave all that behind knowing that Chapter 2 is really Chapter 1 of our story and continue with Chapter 2 where in Chapter 1 we left Caroline peering into the emptiness.

 **Chapter 2 Let No Man Put Asunder**

Kate's face was alight with joy as she pranced out of the bathroom. Her voice filled with energy. "Caroline- oh my God, Caroline. It's happened I'm…I think I'm pregnant. Oh, Caroline!" Firstly, Kate smiled - ear to ear and then secondly, gigantic tears of happiness coursed down her face in flood like fashion. In total exultation, she fell into Caroline's arms pressing her wet face firmly against Caroline's face.

"That's. That's…It's what you wanted."

Abruptly, Kate pulled her tear-streaked face away from Caroline. Caroline's less than enthusiastic response thrust the joy from the moment.

"I thought you wanted this too…You said…Is this not what you want Caroline?"

"Of course…of course. I want what you want. Whatever makes you happy."

"You don't sound….Really Caroline? Are you sure this is what you want. Because you don't sound…pleased. At all. Not unless there's something wrong with my ears."

"Kate you're reading too much into this. I'm…happy. Overjoyed. Why wouldn't I be? I agreed didn't I? It's not like…well… the point is I was a willing participant. It's just that I don't want you to get too excited, too soon…it's still …you know… very early days. I'd hate to see you…disappointed…upset. That's all…umm if…if anything should. Let's celebrate when you're a little further along. Okay? That's kind of all I'm saying. "

In the midst of nightly passion, it was so easy for Caroline to buy into the idea of having another child. However, in the fresh light of day, with the reality of it all - smack-dab in front of her - one might say Caroline was feeling the pangs of "buyer's remorse."

But whatever her feelings were at this particular time, it was not the voice of reason that Kate either expected or wanted to hear. What Caroline said may have all been true but to Kate's way of thinking it was neither the time nor the place for sober opinion. Celebration not pragmatism was the order of the day. So, of course, Caroline's response not only upset Kate but brought doubt to mind of Caroline's commitment for a second child.

"Why then Caroline did we even bother!" Had Caroline gambled that lightening could never strike twice and lost?

"Why are you getting upset? It's what you wanted."

"Not if you don't want it, Caroline."

"I didn't say that Kate…I just said…"

"You should go Caroline. You'll be late." Exasperation and disappointment begot teary eyes.

Why Caroline ever thought she could fool Kate with "half truths" was beyond reason. Her Kate knew her Caroline far too well for Caroline to practice anything but the whole truth and nothing but the whole truth with her.

"Alright, okay, I'm a little bit…err….umm. Well anxious you might say about you know…being the oldest mum ….in the playground. I'm forty-six."

"You could have said that before we decided to get me pregnant."

"Kate. I'm ok with everything. So far as….It's just…me…nothing to do with the baby… with you…I am pleased Kate. I really am."

How was Caroline to know? That it would be less than a fortnight when she would come to regret her "buyer's remorse" about Kate's pregnancy; less than a fortnight when she would come to regret not sharing the same overt happiness that had overwhelmed Kate. Less than a fortnight when she would come to regret that good fortunate would not strike twice for Kate. How was she to know? Although not her fault Kate had lost the baby; nevertheless she would be overcome with guilt.

In the days that passed Caroline and Kate wept in each other arms for figuratively hours on end. Both were sorrowful for what had been lost. Both wanted more than ever - more than imaginable- to have had that gift of life that had so unkindly slipped from their grasp.

Back to the here and now, whilst standing in the stark silence of her surroundings, Caroline made a promise to herself. She would try harder to be more supportive; more enthusiastic. As soon as Kate came home she wouldn't waste a minute. She'd do all within her power to convince Kate not to give up hope; help her find the will to try one more time. Caroline knew it was not only what Kate wanted; it was what she wanted too. She just wished she'd known sooner – a fortnight sooner.

Caroline's thoughts and her staring out of the window was interrupted when the office door swung open and she turned abound to face Beverly, her PA.

"You've not gone home, yet?"

"No, Caroline. I thought I would…I had a few things to catch up on so…" Beverly, she was always keeping a watchful eye on her boss.

"I'm fine Beverly and I promise my life as an ogre is over." A smile, the very show of appreciation for Beverly's loyalty was given.

"Then I take it you've spoken to Kate. She's fine? And her mother?"

"Perfect. Everything's just perfect. With her, with Flora, with her mother, with Aunt Auggie and now with me. Come on, let's get out of here. Shall we?"

 **Part Two– Let No Man Put Asunder**

"Can you believe that pops? Granddad Dawson a poof! A poof! Batting for the other team. Right under granny's nose. Lawrence shook his head, tutted in obvious disapproval at it all. With each word spoken he pounded his index finger on the Pub table to press home his point.

"Really? You do have this on good authority? It's not something…well, you're not having me on, is the point, Lawrence?" John was not quite ready to believe what he was hearing.

"Mum! She told Will and me about granddad - granddad robbed the cradle too. This poof dude that granddad was having it off with is young enough to be granny's son." A wee bit far fetched considering Walter was only nine years younger than Celia.

"Wow. Gosh. That's …that's a bit… Right. I see."

"Will has met him. Mum wants me to meet him too. As if I want to." He rolled his eyes to indicate- " _Yeah, as if that's ever going to happen_."

"Well if that's what your mother wants…maybe you should…you know."

"He's a rich dude. Lives in this great big mansion. With servants I think."

"Rich?" That got John's attention. He was actually more sober than he ought to have been considering the amount of drink he had knocked back.

"Yeah. He's going to die soon. Leaving all his money to mum and Flora. Don't know about Will and me."

"Flora? Why…why Flora? She's not Caroline's child…well, not really is the point here."

"Dunno. But it's buckets of cash we're talking about here. Hey, maybe you should get back together with mum. Convince her to spread the wealth."

"I don't think that will be...well that won't be happening."

"Why not? She married you once. Can't see why she wouldn't again."

"Well aren't you forgetting about…you know… Kate. Her…her…her wife." Acknowledging Kate as Caroline's wife was equivalent to sticking needles in his eyes.

"Her and mum – they've not been happy lately- balling their eyes out. They think I don't know but I do. Something's up…big time. I'm sure.

"Really?" If Lawrence hadn't already had John's attention he's got it now.

"Yeah and now Kate's off to New York. Something about her mother having an accident…broke her hip. She'll be gone for weeks. Plenty of time for you to win back mum."

"Lawrence…I don't think that's such a good….well your mother is a lesbi…I think she's moved on…from me…from us."

"Pops, she's going to be rolling in dough. You couldn't use a bit?"

"I suppose everyone can do with a bit more money. But you see, the point is given present situation it's rather a long short your mother and me."

"Bloody hell dad! Don't be such a wuzz! Just go for it…I'll help you win her back- more than pleased to help. And now's a grand opportunity with Kate out of the way. Mum doesn't love her you know. Lawrence said it with such authority how could John in his half-pissed state of mind believe otherwise?

"Pops, mum's not a lesbian. Who's she think she's kidding? She wants everybody to believe it but she's not. You of all people should know that." He was adroitly stroking his dad's ego.

"Well before…you know…Kate came round messing things up…we did have….hundreds of times…thousands of times, actually very good…umm…sex." John's recall of his and Caroline's intimacy prompted idly fondling of his beer glass.

"She just felt sorry for Kate - you know- when she got knocked up. Do you really think mum wanted to be stuck with a baby? No way! She still loves you, pops."

"She told you this?" John shuffled in his seat. His eyes widened in anticipation of the answer he wanted to hear.

"Didn't have to." Lawrence gave a wink and tipped his drink. "You the man…pops." Said in exaggerated "street" lingo. Appealing to the inflated opinion John had of himself.

"Yeah. Suppose I am…the right man… to win back my wife." John puckered his forehead and began entertaining thoughts of delusions of grandeur. "And my house, that's my house. I bought that house. Let's not forget that small point. And rightfully so, I want it back too." The beer made John more bold than wise.

"Now you're talking, pops! Here's my key." Lawrence lobbed his house key to his dad. Smiled to himself as he did. He was proud. Damn proud of himself. His parents would be getting back together and out the door will be Kate and her kid. And everything will be the way it was…the way it should be. A normal family.

"Take mum to the cinema…no…you're a good cook. Cook her something. I can make my self scarce. And you can make your move. Wine and dine and bed is what I say pops. Cheers!" Like father like son, our Lawrence. A proper little shit disturber for his age.

John smiled his best conniving smile. "So you really think I got a shot? Gosh. Gosh."

And so the guileful partnership was formed to willfully tear asunder the marriage of Caroline and Kate.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok everyone the original Chapter one (Chapter 6- Taking Sides) has been deleted and now the story has all the intended content. The second chapter is no longer the original Chapter 1. It is an update with new content. Go back and read it if you haven't already. Now on to Chapter 3 (which may be showing Chapter 4 but we all know it is Chapter 3) And before I forget thank you for your reviews and of course reading my story.

 **Chapter 3- Counting the Days**

Caroline did as Kate had asked. Had a wholesome meal, a glass or two of red wine and retired promptly to bed with a book in hand. But a lot of good the book was to her. How could Caroline concentrate on reading? She was far more occupied with glancing at her phone every millisecond. Watching for (well really dying for) Kate's text to come through. Essentially, proving true that old adage "a watch pot never boils." Then her phone pinged - finally, after seemingly a century of restless waiting.

"Perfect in NY! Thumbs up for mum. Had to show pic of you before Flora went to sleep. Evening to myself now. Can only think of YOU! K xxx"

Caroline did not return the text. Instead, she picked up the phone and rung Kate.

"I had to hear your voice - I've not disturbed your peace and quiet have I?"

"Oh Caroline, when could you ever do that. I'm glad you rung. Did you remember to eat…?"

"Yes, I did just as you said. Glad your mum's on track."

"No one could be happier than she herself. She loves Flora and me being here but I think she loves her independence more. I'm certain now I'll be home in 14 days."

"No, sweetheart…13 days… gone midnight here. But who's counting?"

It was the little things – innocuous in every way- that they talked about. Flora and how she was missing her mum-mum; Aunt Auggie and Kate's mum and their silly but affectionate bickering back and forth; Aunt Auggie's vacation plans, the weather; the traffic. Small talk that made them laugh. Made them miss each other like crazy and they had only been apart from each other one day. Well, technically two days if you counted like Caroline.

"It must be awfully late there Caroline. Reckon we should say goodnight? Or you'll be an ogre again tomorrow - Poor Beverly."

"I promised Beverly no more life as an ogre. I'm on my best behaviour from here on in."

"I'm glad but I still should go. It's been a very long day. Goodnight my love, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep tight." Caroline was now satisfied…sure that all was good with her and Kate. The worse was behind them. No more dark demons hid away in the cupboard waiting for just the right moment to plunge and tear apart their marriage.

 **Part Two- 12 Days and Counting**

"It was such an unbelievable surprise, us running into each other halfway around the world. Who would expect it?"

"Richard?" You ran into Richard?" Richard was Kate's ex-husband so Caroline did her best not to infuse jealousy into her voice.

"What…why would he be in New York? Exactly at the same time as you?" Caroline's further questions made obvious her feelings.

"Coincidence I suppose. Anyway we decided to take lunch together tomorrow. Aunt Auggie doesn't start her vacation for two more days so she's promised to see to mum whilst I'm out."

"Lunch? Well…do you think that's a good idea? You know… with your mother and all. Then there's Flora."

"My mother will be just fine. Aunt Auggie has been looking after mum by herself for the last few weeks and she'll continue after I leave so I don't see a problem there and I'm taking Flora with me."

"Taking Flora? Our Flora doesn't take kindly to strangers or unfamiliar places." What Caroline wanted to say was: their Flora doesn't take kindly to ex-husbands or lunch dates with them. And neither does her mum-mum.

"Caroline! If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous. He knows about you…that we're happily married. We are still happily married. Aren't we?" Kate teased.

"Right. You're running off with your ex-husband to some restaurant in New York City, which I'm absolutely certain will be the very height of posh. And as for me? I've got a Saturday afternoon hot date with a senior citizen. I love Walter but really how unfair is that? "

"Richard is long over trying to impress me, Caroline, if that's your worry."

"My worry is I don't have you here with me. In my arms- in our big empty bed. And I'm going strictly round the bend without you here."

"Caroline- I've only been gone 3 days."

"Yeah but…I miss you- tons. I'm afraid my visit with Walter won't change that."

"I wish I knew how I could get you out of the doldrums. But I'm here and you're there…."

"Ummm….Are you alone? I mean… are you free to…you know… **talk** **?"**

"Caroline! You don't mean?"

"Yep. I do."

 **To be continued**

 **End Note:** 2 updates in one day. Don't get spoiled now!


	4. Chapter 5

A/N: As always thank you for your reviews and of course reading my story. It is now 11 Days and counting for when Kate returns home.

 **Chapter 4- The Dating Game**

"And Walter? You still will be seeing him on Saturday? Making sure everything's okay with him?"

"Of course I will. Who else would I be seeing?" There was unchecked sarcasm in Caroline's reply that Kate picked up on, immediately.

What's up? You sound… distant. This isn't about me having lunch with Richard is it?"

"You know… I didn't really want you to go to New York. At least not yet." Caroline's blunt words uncorked just exactly what had been bubbling in her thoughts. "There was so much more I wanted to say to you before you left. You umm…left before…I …before we could…you know…talk more about…"

"Caroline, it's not like. I'm not running away." Was Kate being as guilty as Caroline in stating "half truths" to her Caroline? Had she taken her mother's accident as an opportunity to run away?

"Aren't you?" It was apparent Caroline thought she was being fed "half truths" by her Kate.

"My mother needs me…Aunt Auggie needs help. My being here has nothing to do with…I think you know that Caroline."

"It was so soon after …it happened. I didn't have a chance to….The point is I want to be sure that you're…. we're okay? That you understand how I may have felt in the beginning about us having another child is **not** how I feel now. I want you to… "

"Caroline. This is about Richard isn't it? You've nothing to be jealous about."

"I had a dream last night. You left me. Because of…what happened. You took Flora. And just like that you were gone." Caroline snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. Those expressive blue eyes of hers took on the look of both pain and anger.

"It was just a dream, Caroline. I'm right here. For the rest of my life. I could never… You know I could never stop loving you. Not in this lifetime… nor in the next."

"Your date with Richard. You haven't said yet how it went." Caroline rushed out the words that had played foremost on her mind since being told of the rendezvous.

"Well he's not you if that's what you want to hear." Kate stated lovingly; attempting to smooth Caroline's ruffled feathers.

"That's encouraging…You didn't let him kiss you or anything like that. Did you?" The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head.

"Yeah, I did Caroline and I also asked him to go to bed with me. Never mind I had our child there." Kate's stating of the ridiculousness was to rouse Caroline's common sense. How in the hell could Caroline think Kate had eyes for anyone but her was beyond Kate's understanding.

"Why are you getting so snippy? There's no need."

"Caroline I hope you know…well I hope you trust me enough that you would never think that I'd…He's my ex, Caroline."

"I'm sorry sweetheart…it's just…I really miss you and…"

"It's okay Caroline. Maybe seeing Richard wasn't such a good idea."

"No. No of course not. It's just me…and that stupid dream." Caroline neglected to mention that jealous was also was front and centre in the mix.

"Richard assumed you and I were going through a bit of a…a sticky patch… because I was here without you and so he…implied…"

"Did he come on to you? That bloody…."

"No Caroline. Nothing like that. He was a perfect gentleman. He just was worried about me…being overprotective of me. Is all- like he always was. Nothing more."

Kate decided that this was not the best time to tell Caroline how well Richard and Flora took to each other. Nor would she tell Caroline that she and Richard had made plans to see each other again. Caroline had already shown obvious signs of jealousy; best if she chose a more suitable time to tell Caroline these things. Perhaps, after Caroline had a chance to process everything through and come to the realization she had nothing to be jealous about. Our Kate; our wonderful beautiful Kate. How in the world could she ever believe after Caroline processed things through everything would be peachy keen? Good luck with that!

There was silence on the other end of the phone so Kate repeated what she had said. "Did you hear what I said? Richard. He was the perfect gentleman with me."

"Oh, I see. But I still don't like him."

"Caroline, you don't even know him."

"Doesn't matter. He has blue eyes. You love blue eyes."

"No Caroline…the only blue eyes I love are your blue eyes." Clever comeback but unfortunately, little green-eyed monsters just don't disappear that easily.

 **Part Two- Pub Planning**

"We've got to re-work our plan for Saturday, pops- cooking is out. Mum's not going to be home until sometime late in the evening." Lawrence plunged a rather large forkful of food into his mouth. He chomped on the food as though he hadn't eaten in months.

"Right…so?" John settled in to listen closely to what Lawrence had to say.

"Something else. We need something else, pops. Got it! We go with breaking one of your arms or one of your legs. Mum would really feel sorry for you then." Lawrence reassured John.

"Break my leg?! That's…well… that's absolutely… rather insane, Lawrence?" John may have been drinking all day; even may have been a bit tipsy but he was hardly drunk enough to submit to that kind of pain- neither for love nor money.

"Well you want her back don't you?"

"Not by loss of limb!" John took another mighty gulp of his wine. He wanted to please his son and of course win back Caroline but not by way of injury. "Right. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Lawrence. We don't know for sure Caroline and Kate are breaking up. Now do we? And besides… Kate… well Kate's kind of… alright…in a way, you know…."

"Pops relax. I was just having you on. I was joking." Lawrence laughed; amused to have taken his dad to the edge. The look on his dad's face was priceless. That was the best thing about hanging out with his dad. He was always totally cool with stuff; fun to be with - never boring. Why was it he could see what a fun guy his dad was and his mother couldn't?

"I've talked to mum told her I wanted to have you over on Saturday- just the two of us. Father son kind of thing. She's perfectly fine with it. I only had to promise we'd not leave a mess in her precious kitchen. Clean up afterwards. That's all. When she gets home I'll make nice- soften her up and then you can work your magic on her. Just like old times, eh pops? You and mum back together again." The very thought of his mum and dad being back together again made Lawrence happy…happier than he'd been since…well since before the night he found out about his mum and Kate. He smiled. Our Lawrence. As if he had scored a try.

"Terrific I'd say." John creased his face into a devious smile. Took another gulp of his wine. He liked what he heard. So much so, he once again fell victim to thoughts of delusion of grandeur. God, he could taste Caroline's lips. Smell her fragrance intermingled with his. His very thoughts made his whole body quiver. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 6

A/N: As always thank you for your reviews and of course reading my story. It is now 10 Days and counting for when Kate returns home.

 **Chapter 5** – **10 Days and Counting**

Caroline was running late for her Saturday visit with Walter. Partly because she'd been consumed by thoughts of Walter's declining health and what the future held for him.

It broke Caroline's heart to think that soon her visits with Walter would no longer included the warmth and comfort of his cozy sunroom; or the strolls about his lovely English garden. The realization that soon he would never again set foot in his extravagant and very beautiful stately home, graced with every amenity one could imagine was almost impossible to accept. It was only a short time ago since Walter came into Caroline and Kate's life and now there was only a short time left before he would be out of their lives for ever. And neither Kate nor Caroline nor Walter wanted to think about that; which was why every visit with Walter was a treasured one. Caroline expected today would be no different.

She glanced at the time; better get moving, she thought. Before leaving her bedroom she glanced at a picture of Kate placed on the bedside table; smiled at it and said aloud: "I told you I'd keep an eye on him and I will."

Caroline was just about out of the door when Celia burst into the house. Clearly annoyed if the scowl on her face was any indicator.

"Well love, seems Alan is extremely upset. I've not seen him quite this way before. And frankly, I can't blame him either."

"Mother, I'm running late do you think we can talk about this when I have more time." Caroline assumed since her mum and Alan were about to set off to Halifax her mother's great distress was Gillian and her many love entanglements, which most certainly could wait.

"No love, we can't. This is something that has to be settled. Here and now, Caroline."

"Right, okay. What is it, mother?" Caroline just gave in –dissuading her mother to postpone their chat was never going to happen.

"Our Flora has taken to calling that…that man… granddad. And before she and Kate left she actually said it right in front of Alan. Now you can just imagine how Alan felt; he being her true granddad and all. Took the shine right off his day, it did. When I tried to correct her she told me you and Kate told her that…that man is her granddad? Caroline."

"Wait a minute. What you just said, are you being serious? I can't…I can't believe you're serious, mum. Is that what you've come to tell me? That's what's so bloody important it can't wait?"

"Caroline, you best put a stop to this bit of nonsense. I'll not have my granddaughter calling some…" Celia checked saying the not so "politically correct" word which she was about to spew out. "Calling some strange man her granddad. She has a granddad. And a right fine one at it. She doesn't need another one."

"Oh you really take the biscuit, mother. So, let me get this straight. It's Alan; not you? He's the one who's upset? Right. Then I suppose both you and Alan best get used to it. Walter…that man…that "gay man" who was my dad's partner. He is Kate and my daughter's granddad. End of conversation. I'm late so…bye mum."

"Caroline! Why on earth would you want someone like…like that to be your daughter's granddad? She has Alan."

"You're unbelievable. You really do only see what you want to see. In case it's slipped your mind, mother, Flora has two mothers …two gay mothers. I'm sure having a gay granddad will be perfectly fine. I'm off now to visit Flora's granddad." Caroline walked right past her mother without further ado.

Although, Caroline may have left Celia gobsmacked, mouth agape for Celia this was hardly the end of this conversation. Flora was her grandchild and she had no intention of sharing her with one of Kenneth's "all and sundry". She didn't give a toss how wealthy Walter was going to make her daughter…oh, well… maybe on second thought that wasn't the absolute truth. It warmed the cockles of her heart to think her daughter would be far wealthier than Alan's son Gary. Celia, she always loved holding the trump card. This was most likely one of the reasons why she never kicked up a big fuss about Caroline's friendship with Walter?

 **Part Two Celia's Two Pence Worth**

Later that same afternoon Celia came back around to enquire about Caroline's whereabouts. The purpose of her visit was to engage in more verbal jousting with her daughter. But as luck would have it she happened upon an even better foe.

"I need to speak to your mother. Did she tell you when she'd be back?"

"Nope. Dad's here, though. Want to talk to him." Lawrence offered up his dad as proxy.

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Celia questioned rather loudly and then whispered quietly to herself: " _Waste of space."_

"Celia…you're here. Hello." John said as he rejoined Lawrence in the kitchen. His greeting was bright and cheery overtly defining his over eagerness to please his ex-mother-in-law -albeit his feelings for her were in equal measure with hers to his.

"Caroline's let you back in the house?" Her voice reeked of condescension. "Does Kate know?" Less a question; more a reminder that it was Kate's house now - not his. She and Caroline had long paid John his share of the house.

"It's mum's house not Kate's. My dad can come and go as he pleases. He's got a key."

"A key?! Caroline gave you a key!?" To say that Celia was shocked would be an under statement- you could have knocked her over with a feather.

"Not exactly…per se…so to umm…speak. It's a bit…you know." John stood in his familiar stance- hands plunged deep in his jeans pockets. "So, how's Alan doing with…with his." John took his right hand out of his pocked and patted his chest to indicate "heart." And then finished his sentence: "condition".

"And Kate, she agreed to this?!" Celia still could not let go of the fact that John had a key to the house to come and go as he pleased. Had Caroline gone round the bend? Just before Flora was born Kate and Caroline had one huge row about John having a key and coming and going as he pleased. Caroline was given an ultimatum - give John the bum's rush or find a new wife. The choice was pretty easy – John was quickly sent packing.

"Mum's house granny. Who knows mum and pops may get back together, again. Eh pops?"

"When pigs fly!" Celia instantly snapped back before John could even open his mouth.

In the beginning Celia had difficulties accepting Kate into her life; at times she was downright unkind. But over time, after she got to know the true Kate as a person and not as that terrible woman who had destroyed Caroline's pristine life, all was plain sailing. What started off as a bumpy ride had blossomed into a relationship which was now one of mutual fondness and respect.

Celia didn't understand this thing about two women being together (and never would) but what she definitely understood was that Kate made her Caroline the happiest she'd ever been. And as for Flora – God, we all know how Celia loves babies- ever since the day Caroline first laid the tiny bundle of life in her arms, Celia has loved her little granddaughter to bits. Flora may not have been her little Caroline but nonetheless Flora was Celia's little pride and joy. So, there would be no way she'd standby and let John insinuate himself into Caroline's life, ever again. Not with her little beloved Flora to think about. And that meant she'd tolerate none of John's monkey business.

Celia glanced over at the mess Lawrence and John had made in the kitchen. "Right, then I'm off. She took another look at the mess and could no longer hold her tongue. "I do hope you two are intending to clean up the mess you're making. Caroline will have a conniption fit if she sees this mess you've made."

"Wouldn't think of doing anything but." John smiled an ingratiating smile at Celia. What dream was he dreaming? He could have saved his "ingratiating" smile. Never in a million years would he win favour with Celia.

Celia ignored John and spoke to her grandson. "Love, tell your mother when I get back from Halifax I want to talk to her."

"What's the big deal granny? Just text her."

"The big deal is…" Celia crossed her arms, authoritatively - it was none of Lawrence's business. "Never you mind. Just do as you're told."

"Yikes! Easy! Granny." Lawrence feigned hurt feelings to get his granny to lighten up. She ignored him and went about her way.

"Nice seeing you again Celia." John acknowledged Celia's departure with the kindest of smiles.

The flinty stare Celia gave to John was proof enough the feeling was not mutual.

 **To be continued**


	6. Chapter 7

A/N: As always thank you for your reviews and of course reading my story.

 **Chapter 6- The Sleepover**

It was late in the evening when Caroline arrived home from Walter's. Her day with Walter had been quite pleasant; in fact every visit with Walter was a welcome one. Walter, Caroline, Kate and Flora- the four of them - had in such a very short time bonded into a loving tight knitted family unit. Walter was a natural at being a father figure- something that he had waited all his life to be and now he excelled at it. Flora, without encouragement, took to him immediately and he to her. Walter just loved everything about being granddad to Caroline's child. Flora was the "brighter days ahead" that Walter had once spoken of to Caroline.

Kate had once told Caroline she thought Walter was a lot like her. And he was. In almost every way. Maybe that was why it was easy for Caroline to love him as she did; maybe that was why her father, Kenneth had loved him as he did. Walter was such a kind and caring soul. Generous in every manner. There was no one on this earth more loyal to the memory of Kenneth than Walter. And he made sure that he imparted to Caroline the side of Kenneth that Caroline had been deprived of knowing. And she was grateful that he did. Caroline sighed. She would miss Walter terribly when fate came to collect him.

And then in an instant, Caroline's thoughts of the day's events were turned aside when she spotted the BMW. The sighting of John's vehicle made her swear out loud. "Jesus!" She tutted; shook her head and gripped the steering wheel just that much tighter. "Bloody hell; leave it to John to overstay his welcome."

The last thing that Caroline wanted was to deal with John at the end of her pleasant day. She endured his visits only for the sake of her youngest son. Lawrence adored John and Caroline thought at times hated her. Just as she had taken sides with her mother against her dad when she was young; Lawrence had taken sides with his dad against her. Talk about your karma!

Ever since she and Kate got together it had been an uphill battle maintaining her relationship with Lawrence. He was her baby boy; she loved him with all her heart and soul; longed to have her "old" Lawrence return to the fold. But, no matter how hard she tried; how much she indulged his every whim or went out of her way to please him - often to the detriment of her marriage- she could not win back the "old" Lawrence that once had put her on a pedestal. And it hurt her, very deeply.

As she prepared to step foot out of her jeep her mind wandered back to the night when it all started. The night when Gillian and John landed in bed together while she dutifully rushed Judith to the hospital. The night when both Celia and Lawrence learned in the most indiscreet manner she was in a relationship with Kate.

She continued her train of thought as to why Gillian had been so bloody explicit in detailing the events to Lawrence about how upset Celia was. For God's sake Lawrence was only kid! Why had she blabbered on - mentioning a relationship? Would not a simple tell your mother Celia's upset sufficed? How could she not have realized how delicate the situation was after witnessing Celia's reaction? Maybe that's how they did things in Halifax but that was certainly not how they did things in Harrogate. A sudden anger overtook Caroline and she spoke her icy thoughts aloud: "Just another one of Gillian's bloody thoughtless indiscretions."

"Mum we're in here." Lawrence called out as Caroline entered the house. She beamed with delight. It was the most enthusiastic greeting that Lawrence had given her in…years.

"Come on mum. I really need you. Dad's beating the pants off me. I could use a little of your Oxford brain in here."

Caroline peeked into the lounge to determine the cause for Lawrence's unusual merriment. John was the first to look up at her.

"John" Caroline's single word greeting to her ex-husband.

"Caroline…you're looking well…very smart." If nothing else John was a charmer.

"Thank you."

"Mum come play." Lawrence smiled gleefully at his mother.

"I'm just going to check…" Inspection of the kitchen took priority over games.

"Mum, the kitchen is totally spick and span. Go see for yourself; but there's no need."

"Right then." Caroline hardly expected spick and span more likely slipshod.

On her return to the lounge Lawrence gloated. "Told you…now will you come and sit, mum?" His enthusiasm was almost irresistible but Caroline's skills at playing "shoot em up games" were non existent.

"I think you can manage quite well without me."

"But mum we've been waiting all night for you." And that was the truth. Lawrence longed for Caroline to see how much fun he and his dad had together. Longed for Caroline to be a part of it. Longed for the family he once was a part of to be no longer put asunder.

"Well thank you but I have to call…umm." She didn't know why she chose not to say Kate's name. She smiled endearingly at Lawrence and went to walk away.

"Mum, dad wants to make pancakes for me in the morning. All right if he stays over?"

She wanted to fire back: _"A little too old for sleepovers; don't you think John?"_ But her Lawrence's sugar sweet brown eyes were staring at her, longing for a positive response. She hadn't the heart to let him down. She wanted to please him. If he must take sides she wanted it to be her side. Hence the answer to his request.

"Sure. Why not?" Oh my dear Caroline. Why not? Any fool knows the answer to that.

"Thanks mum." Smiles like a Cheshire cat sprung from the faces of both Lawrence and John.

"Night everyone." Caroline's smile was faint- her eyes spoke her mind- "Lawrence loves me; he truly does."

When Caroline was out of earshot Lawrence pumped his arms in victory then "high five" to his dad. "Landslide, pops!" Seems his matchmaking efforts were bearing fruit.

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 8

A/N: As always thank you for your reviews and of course reading my story.

 **CHAPTER 7-You Belong To Me**

"Again! You're seeing Richard again. Why the bloody hell may I ask?" There was no attempt to hide her displeasure. Or was it jealousy?

"It's no big deal Caroline." Kate softened her voice in an attempt to quell Caroline's anger.

"Right so you keep saying."

"Caroline?" How Kate said her name was an attempt to make Caroline see she was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

"I don't like that you're spending so much time with Richard. First lunch…then inviting him over for dinner…his gifts to Flora and now coffee! What's next, hmm?"

"What do you mean by that? What are you implying?" Kate adopted a defensive position.

"I don't think I'm implying anything. I think I'm saying it loud and clear. I don't like the man hanging around you and especially my child."

"He's been nothing but a perfect gentleman. My sounding board more or less. Is all."

"Your bloody sounding board!? Why do you need him as a sounding board? You're with your mother. You have Walter. You have me!" Caroline's words were a blend of jealousy and anger.

"It's just that…he understands first hand how it feels to…to have lost a baby."

"And I don't?" Kate's words fanned the flames.

"I didn't say that Caroline." Her consoling was overlooked.

"I can't believe you told him about the miscarriage. Did you also tell him that I didn't want another child?"

"No Caroline. I told him you wanted me to try again and that I was the one that was reluctant because of the risk of another miscarriage and the heartbreak it brings."

"Jesus. That's just bloody brilliant! Your ex-husband has now become your loyal confidant. Where does that leave me?"

"He's a good man Caroline. He's helped me see that I…we should try again. Do you still want to try again, Caroline?"

"Wait a minute, here. Have I got this right? Richard, your ex-husband, the man you told me drove you away because he flipping didn't understand you. Now this very man he's convinced you to have our child but yet I couldn't. Just bloody lovely!"

"Caroline? This isn't about Richard."

"Not about Richard? Bloody hell, it's all about Richard, Kate. It seems he has more influence over you than I do."

"Caroline, no one else matters but you – you know that."

"Well the facts in this case suggest otherwise. We were supposed to talk about this when you got home but apparently you've chosen to talk to Richard instead of me."

"The most important point here is that I've come to terms with everything now and I want to have our child. If you still do?"

"It appears you've already made up your mind without me –your body, your decision. Right?"

"Are you saying you don't want a child now?"

'Look I have to go. John's staying over so I have to prepare the guest room."

"John's staying over? Why?" Tables turned! Now, Kate was the victim of those little green-eyed monsters running amok.

"I promised Lawrence. He wants his dad to make him pancakes in the morning."

"Caroline, I can't believe you're letting John stay over after all we talked about. After the row we had about him being in our house."

"It's only for one night, Kate."

"Yeah, one night you say? That's what you said last time and he bloody well stayed for months attempting to insinuate himself into your life again. And pushing me out! It very nearly tore our marriage apart. It can only be for sinister reasons he's there - he's selfish – conniving and he knows just how to manipulate you. I don't like him being there."

"Yeah Kate and I don't like you being with Richard all the flipping time."

"Like my being with Richard is the same as your ex-husband sleeping down the hall from you and never knowing when to leave. Thinking up means and ways to get inside your knickers if and when opportunity presents itself."

"He's my son's father. Lawrence enjoys his company- far better than mine. So…I think we need to give Lawrence a break here. He's had a very tough time dealing with…our relationship. He has a right to be happy and he's happy having his dad here….so that's why John's here."

"And your wife, Caroline? What about her happiness?"

"Look Kate I suppose we both have our exes to deal with; mine will be gone in the morning. What about yours? When will he be out of your life? When will I hear the last of you drooling over him? Spouting on and on to me how the perfect gentleman he is. Maybe you should have re-married him; if you think that much of him."

"I think. I think I should go, Caroline."

"Right." Caroline's "right" was as frosty as Kate's "good-bye."

 **Part Two- Is It Too Late**

With nothing less than a death grip Kate clutched onto the handle of the front door. A thousand and one thoughts raced through her head. Her future, if she were to open the door and cross over to the other side, would be devoid of the dreams she'd dreamed. There would be no more Caroline, no more life as it existed now. But there would surely be pain, misery- reflections of "what could have been; what should have been."

She half expected (or was it she wanted) Caroline to call out her name. To demand that she think of what she was doing. Take a deep breath- think before leaping. She half expected a hand to grab at her shoulder and spin her about. Beg her to stay. Pull her passionately into her arms and rekindle the spirit of their love.

But there was no call of her name. No plea to stay. No affectionate hand upon her shoulder. Caroline remained seated in the Kitchen letting events unfold as they may.

Kate resisted the urge to look back to where Caroline sat in silence. Where Caroline sat dispassionately, indifferent to Kate's leaving. Kate finally cracked opened the door. Hesitated. Waiting to hear Caroline's familiar voice. Waiting to hear footsteps. There was no voice to be heard; no sound of footsteps. Nothing. It was then she pulled open the door wider and stepped into her new beginnings.

Kate bolted upright in her bed. It was a dream, thank God. Yes, a bloody dream, she repeated out loud. But it was not a dream. She had re-lived the events exactly as they happened a night ago. She began to whimper as the truth took hold. The sound of a light knock on the bedroom door made her look up.

A tall good-looking blonde man with striking blue eyes that dominated his features stood at the open door. His voice was soft and caring. "I heard noise. Are you okay? Can I do anything for you? Get you something. You fancy a cuppa?" His smile was as kind as his gentle sky blue eyes.

"Thank you Richard. I'm fine." Kate followed up with a small polite smile. "Perhaps tea later." She smiled again. This time around her smile was full, genuine. She was grateful to have Richard, her ex-husband in her life. He had always been protective of her.

"I could bring it up to you. No trouble at all if you do fancy a spot of tea. Or something a wee bit stronger." They smiled wholeheartedly at one another. He had a fleeting thought: " _How in hell did I ever let this woman slip from my arms_?" If there was ever such a thing as second chances he sure as hell won't waste them.

"I'm perfectly fine now, Richard. It was just a silly dream. That's all." Her voice was convincing but her eyes were not. She was not perfectly fine. She wanted her Caroline to come get her and take her home to where she belonged.

"Right. Then I best leave you be and get back to keeping your Flora company." He turned to leave but Kate stopped him.

"Richard. I do…appreciate everything you've done."

"Stop it. You know I'd do anything for you…." Before he could finish his sentence his little charge, Flora, called out for him. "Duty calls better go before our cherub turns into a mischievous little one…Just give us a shout if you need anything."

Kate watched on as Richard gently closed the door behind him. He was a good man…a very good man; a perfect gentleman in fact, but he could never steal Kate's heart away from Caroline.

Kate sighed before speaking. "So there you have it all mum. My argument with Caroline about reaching a decision to try again to have a baby without her involvemnet and John staying over. Then my subsequent stupid dream about Caroline not caring; not stopping me from leaving her. Kate took a deep breath in and then exhaled loudly. Ginika sat listening to her daughter with fixed attention.

"Mum I think it's time to go home. Patch things up with Caroline before everything gets blown out of proportion. If I ever lost Caroline, I would just…oh mum that dream I just had. It frightened me so. It was so real. How could it have been so real like that? I've never had a dream quite like that." Kate sniffled before she completely broke down.

Her mother took her in her arms and soothed her heavy heart. "Come now my love. Nothing is ever as bad as it seems. Caroline loves you and you love her. You've had a very bad dream that's all and it has upset you. But it's over now. And I assure you nothing about the dream was real."

"I love her so much…and no bloody one else. Certainly not Richard. How could she ever possibly think that I'd risk our marriage for a man I've divorced?"

"Well, I suppose you might ask yourself that same question about your feelings regarding Caroline and her relationship with John. I'm sure it has less to do with trust and more to do with little green-eyed monsters."

"Oh mum John is nothing like Richard. You don't know how manipulative John can be."

"I might not know John but I do know Caroline and I don't think that she is the kind of woman that would cheat on her spouse. With anyone! And I think both of you know neither one of you have it in your hearts to be unfaithful to each other."

"Thank you mum." Kate squeezed her mother tightly – mothers, they always know best.

"You sure you're okay with me leaving?"

"I'm fine now Kate. It's more important for you to go home and be with Caroline. Put things right. Before both or you die of a broken heart, **needlessly**." Ginika planted a kiss firmly on her daughter's forehead. "Go now my love and start packing."

"Thanks for understanding mum. And you will be alright? If I go?"

"Oh don't you worry, my love. If I need anything I have your Aunt Auggie. She'll be back in a day or two. I'll be just fine until then. Besides, I've just about had my fill being coddled by the two of you. Now go as I said child and get packing. You getting home early, well, it'll be a lovely surprise for Caroline. Won't it?"

"Provided she hasn't found someone else." Kate fretted.

"Now love, how likely is that? "

 **Part Three- The Matchmaking Game**

Caroline spent a restless Saturday night tossing and turning and replaying her and Kate's disagreement in her head a thousand times over. Thankfully, by the time the morning sun crept into her room, Caroline had stopped fretting and come to the conclusion that when the dust settled she and Kate would talk things over again, without the drama of jealousy – she was certain they'd work out their problems- they always did.

Surprisingly, Caroline spent a very pleasant Sunday with John and Lawrence. She rose to the delicious smell of John's pancakes. Although she hated to admit it, John was a very good cook and the boys just loved it when he cooked for them. Probably because, unlike her, he offered up calorie rich food and lots of it. If confessions were to be made Caroline loved it when he cooked too - she just hated the terrible mess that was part and parcel of his culinary skills.

In the afternoon the three of them decided to take in a film at the Cinema. Of course, Lawrence got to choose what film they saw. And lo and behold even her time spend at the Cinema was fun. John wasn't half bad when he put his mind to it. And as for her Lawrence it delighted Caroline's heart to see her son so happy. Perhaps the three of them should partake in more things together. If it would brighten Lawrence's spirit she would be game for that. She was game for anything that would bring back her "old" Lawrence to her.

After the Cinema and eating out at Lawrence's favourite pizza eatery it was late in the evening when they got back home. It had been Lawrence's suggestion that his dad stay another night and Caroline agreed, readily. How could she dare spoil a perfect day for her son? Besides, John would be long gone before her Kate got back home.

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 9

A/N: As always thanks for your reviews and of course reading my story.

 **Chapter 8-** **The Showdown**

"I told Lawrence that I wanted to see you. Not bloody well talk on the phone" Clearly, Celia was miffed at not having her instructions followed, precisely. "I know you, Caroline. The first thing you hear that's not to your liking you're going to say you're too busy to talk because you're at work."

"Well, whatever it is can you just get to the point, mum? Because I truly am busy. I've got the board of…"

"See, didn't I tell you?"

Caroline took a deep breath so as to restore her patience. "Sorry mum. You have my fullest attention. What is it you want? And I do hope this isn't about Walter because he is Flora's granddad."

"Oh, I couldn't give a monkey's about Walter. Never did. Besides …that's your dad's dirty linen." Celia was being true to form with her unfiltered response.

"Mother! I've made it plain to you how I… how both Kate and Flora feel about Walter. Can you be anymore insensitive?"

"Caroline this isn't about me. It's about you."

"What about me?"

"Did you know John is back at it again with Gillian?"

"Oh, is that all?" Caroline rolled her eyes – what was so newsworthy about that? It was the same tired old story. "That's hardly…got anything to do with me."

"It has when that nitwit is attempting to get back together with you."

"Back together! With me? Don't be so foolish mother. I'm married. I'm a lesbian! Why would he ever think I would even consider such a stupid…? That's just so misguided."

"Well Caroline it just might have to do with you letting him stay over."

"It's for Lawrence. He wanted to spend time with his dad…so…umm…So."

"Right, if that's what you think. But I know better and you should too. He's a conniver that John."

"Mother, I think you're being a bit…"

"And what's this about you giving him a key….to your house! Kate knows does she? That you've given him a key to the house? Like the last time- to come and go as he pleases?"

"I didn't give him…I wouldn't give him a key. How'd he…?"

"He's having you on, love. You do know that. And I'm not going to stand idly by and let that wanker waltz in and break up…whatever it is that you and Kate have.

"It's called marriage mum." Caroline quickly jumped in to provide the answer. But Celia completely ignored her and continued on.

"And then there's my Flora ….she's my only granddaughter and I'll not have the likes of him causing her trouble. That's for sure." Celia paused for a moment or two. Then spoke her thoughts. "She is coming back, Kate with my Flora? You two haven't broken up again, have you, Caroline? Surely, you haven't forgotten how absolutely miserable you were when you and Kate broke up the last time?"

"Of course she's coming back…of course we're not breaking up. What would make you think otherwise?"

"Oh don't be so bloody daft Caroline. What woman wants an ex-husband hanging around all the time? And now you got that conniving waste of space sleeping down the hall from you. God only knows for whatever drummed up reasons he's given. That nitwit would like nothing better than to push Kate right out of the door just so he can muck up your life again. No doubt he's got his eye on all that money you're about to inherit. Oh that John…he's a right one he is."

 **Part Two- Don't Bring Me Flowers**

On the drive home from school Lawrence was more talkative than his usual self. Enthusiasm bursting through every word he spoke. Caroline was the opposite. Quiet. Pensive. Not as eager as she normally would be to pounce on every opportunity to show how interested she was about Lawrence's day.

When Caroline and Lawrence opened the back door they were greeted by the scrumptious aroma of John's cooking. Wafting through the air; enticing the appetite.

"Have a good day, you two?" John was still wearing an apron and was holding an oven glove in one hand.

"Lovely." Caroline replied combining in her tone of voice the perfect mixture of a pinch of indifference with a splash of sarcasm.

"What're you cooking pops?" Not that it really mattered what was cooking. Lawrence could eat anything any time of the day.

"Salmon. It's your mother's favourite. Thought it would be a nice little treat. I've picked up a nice bottle of Chablis. I think it'll go well with it."

"Cool dad…eh mum?" Lawrence enthused.

"Could you give us a moment Lawrence? I'd like a word with your father." Caroline gently rubbed Lawrence's forearm as she ushered him out of the kitchen.

"Sure." Lawrence pumped both of his arms as if to say: "Over to you dad." But only this time, Caroline turned just in time to see Lawrence's gesture.

" _Right. Puzzle solved_!" Caroline thought, as it all suddenly hit home just how manipulated she had been.

"Over there." John pointed. "Got you some lovely flowers – your favourite- chrysanthemums."

"Why John?" She was fuming inside whilst offering up her best steely-eyed stare– if ever looks could kill!

"We had a nice weekend Caroline. I wanted to thank you. It's been a very long time since…since we've…."

"Since when John? Since when was the flipping last time you tried to make such a fool of me!"

"Caroline…I…I…you're not making sense."

"On the contrary John. I have come to my senses. You can put lipstick on a pig but it is still a pig." John's mouth opened wider and wider with each word spoken.

"I'm quite aware what you've been up to. How could you lead Lawrence on? Letting him believe we could ever get back together? When you knew bloody well there was not a snowball's chance in hell of that ever happening. Even if I weren't with Kate- which I am- very much married to her- do you think I'd ever have you back? I'm a lesbian John! I like sleeping with women! When are you going to get that through your head?"

"Caroline, that's not how…" John couldn't find the words to dig his way out of this one. And that stupid look on his face would not help to garner favour.

"I'm thinking that it was Lawrence's idea in the beginning since he's still hanging on to the ridiculous hope that you and I will get back together again. But, Jesus John you're the adult here- his bloody father? You used your own son's vulnerability for your own selfish ego. How could you! My mother thinks it has something to do with the money you think I'm to inherit. Does it John? Or is it just your big fat ego? Tell me John which is it?"

"Caroline…that's just not…well it's…"

"All the while sleeping with Gillian and God only knows who else."

"That's not true is it dad? You wouldn't sleep with Gillian? Mum's making it up. Right dad? " Lawrence had stood outside the kitchen listening to everything that was being said and had remained quiet until he could no longer. His mother was dead wrong about his dad. Since she had taken up with Kate she was always dead wrong about everything. Especially about being a lesbian. Especially about choosing Kate over his dad.

"Look Lawrence the point is…well… it's just not that simple…things sometimes." John's excuse was lacking but it was the best he could come up with.

"Then mum's right? You did sleep with Gillian? God, dad I really believed you wanted to get back together with mum. I thought you loved mum. Wanted us to be a family again. When all the while… you're just like Will said you were. A bloody liar! A bloody cheat who can't be trusted! Just piss off dad." Lawrence left the kitchen choking back an eruption of tears; completely heartbroken. Another parent who had fallen off the pedestal. Lawrence was left without a side to take.

"I'll go talk to him. Make sure he's alright." John volunteered; assuming culpability for the mess he had created.

"No John you won't." It was not said loudly only authoritatively. "What you will do is give me back the house key Lawrence gave you and then get the hell out of my house; out of Kate's house. And bloody hell take those god-awful hideous flowers with you!"

 **Part Three -The Talk**

Caroline tapped lightly on Lawrence's bedroom door before entering. Lawrence was curled up in a fetal-like position on the bed. Trying to stifle back tears that just wouldn't stop. Her heart melted at the sight of him- he was still her little boy – immature, spoilt, but most of all confused and vulnerable. He was a teenage who'd do anything to get his parents back together again; give anything to go back in time to what he perceived as having a "normal" family.

"Can I come in Lawrence? Can I talk to you?" Even though his mother's voice was soft and gentle he didn't answer her. He was trying too hard to hold back the flood of tears.

"Caroline took a position on the bed next to him and began to affectionately stroke his back. " I love you, Lawrence and I know how hard it's been for you. If I could go back and change things I would. And if wishes could come true I would wish that you never received that call from Gillian. I know how difficult, how devastating it must have been for you to have heard the way you heard about Kate and I. And I'm sorry for how that happened." Tears were beginning to gather in Caroline's eyes.

"I wish I would have had the chance to tell you myself – when you were ready; when you had more time to get used to things being different. Not just with Kate and I but with your dad also. I don't want you to ever think that Kate was the cause of our family breaking up. That would be plain wrong. Your dad and I…our marriage was over and done before Kate ever came on the scene. Your dad and I had a lot of good things going for us but we were never right for each other not in the way Kate and I are right for each other. I'm telling you this because you're older now. Because I expect you to be mature enough to understand about adults. No one is ever perfect - not you, not me, and not your dad. With people you love you take them as they are. Not how you wish them to be."

"When I was young, like you I took sides with one of my parents against the other. I suppose it was in part to punish my dad for not being who I thought he should be. It was the worst mistake of my life. You see, because I took sides I didn't get to know what my dad was really like. I saw him through other people's eyes- not my own. I let their judgment of his character and who he chose to love influence me. And because of that I missed out on a great deal of happiness that my dad and I could have shared together." Tears were trickling down Caroline's face but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"Walter Higgins this man you refuse to get to know. He's someone I wish I would have known when I was your age. He's kind, generous, understanding. And he loved my dad so very much Lawrence. Much more than granny ever could. And even to this day he loves my dad beyond what simple words can express. I wish that I could have been a part of that precious love my dad and he shared. Just the way I want you to be a part of the precious love Kate and I share. Our love…is a rare love that comes once in a blue moon, Lawrence. And when you get older you will understand that true love – no matter the possessors - is an enviable gift very few people find." Caroline finally brushed away the teardrops running down her cheeks.

Lawrence spoke for the first time. "Kate turned you into a lesbian."

"Oh Lawrence nobody turned me into anything that I wasn't already."

"But you're not a lesbian mum. You can't be. You're my mum."

"Lawrence you can be like granny and call it whatever you wish. But in the end I love Kate with all my heart and all my soul and Flora every inch as much. And I'm very grateful to have both of them in my life."

"Then why were you crying- you and Kate. I heard you. So, you don't have to hide it…Kate's gone and dad's blown it."

"Oh Lawrence is that why you thought your dad and I would get back together? Kate and I were crying because Kate was pregnant and she lost our baby."

"Kate was going to have another baby? Jeez mum, aren't you totally too old to be having more babies?"

"Probably, but it's what… we decided at the time…so… well the point is Lawrence, Kate is my wife and Flora is my child and I want us all to be a family, now. That is if you still want to have a lesbian as a mother?" Caroline attempted to lighten up the mood. And she succeeded

"Do I have a choice?" Lawrence grumbled.

"Nope." Caroline's response was as upbeat as Lawrence's was not.

"Just my luck." Lawrence rolled over to face his mother and allowed her to embrace him. He wasn't disgruntled anymore but neither would you say he was overjoyed. "That's if you really are a lesbian, mum?"

"I guess we got all the time in the world for you and granny to figure that one out. Seeing that Kate and I are in it for keeps."

There was not doubt that Lawrence loved Caroline but he was not yet ready to put her, or for that matter either of his parents, back on a pedestal. At least not just yet. And as for Kate and Flora it wasn't so much that he disliked them; it was the emotional upheaval that they brought into his life that he disliked.

All and all it was a very tough day for Lawrence; he finally had to accept that his plan to get his parents back together again never had a snowball's chance in hell of ever coming to fruition.

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay everyone ready yourselves. I have a surprise for you. I recruited my favourite author, Coming Back out of "retirement" to write a couple of Chapters for the Walter character storyline. In one of Coming Back's reviews Coming Back was curious about if I would include in my story Walter telling Caroline about the night she was born. That started the ball rolling and …voilà! I was lucky enough to convince Coming Back to write the Walter/Caroline chapters for me. Thank you, Coming Back for "breaking out of retirement" to help me with my story. I'm so very pleased! And I'm supposing those readers that followed your stories are also pleased to have you back…if only for a short bit.

 **Chapter 9 - Walter & Caroline**

Caroline looked at the time on her computer screen, four o'clock; the days were dragging and the evenings felt endless. Kate had been gone for a week now and Caroline's nerves were frayed as it became more apparent to her that she depended on Kate's calmness and peacefulness to keep her in balance; she never thought it possible that she could feel so lacking.

Beverley suddenly put a call through. "Is that Caroline Mckenzie-Dawson?"

"Yes, speaking."

"This is Rena Watson, I'm the Director of Care at the "The Willows". I'm ringing you about Walter Higgins. His doctor admitted him to our home a couple of days ago as he needs more intensive care than he can have at home. I notice your name is down as his contact."

"Oh erm yes of course, has something happened?"

"He's not very well Dr. Dawson." Caroline winced at the omission of Mckenzie; she wasn't Dawson. She was half of McKenzie Dawson, and that meant something. "He's still with it and knows everyone and what's going on around him; but we are aware that he is getting very weak."

"Oh gosh well I suppose I should come then; should I?"

"I'm not fully aware of the actual relationship here; may I call you Caroline?"

"Yes of course."

"He doesn't seem to have any close family or even extended family who is interested in him. He only talks about you and someone called Kate and Flora. I'm assuming that's a photo of you all on his bedside table?"

"Yes Kate's my wife and Flora's our daughter."

"Oh I see. May I ask what relationship you are to Walter? We do have to be sure we don't give out information to people who don't have any legal rights."

"Well it's actually quite complicated. I'm not sure how well you know Walter and his history; we have no legal or familial relationship with him, but then again we do."

I'm afraid this is all a bit too complicated Caroline; maybe you could come in and discuss things with us. He's beginning to get rather agitated. He keeps telling us that he's got things that need to put right and when we ask him what he means, he simply says "Caroline will understand."

"Would you like me to come now?"

"Well if you can manage it, yes that would be wonderful."

Caroline walked into the Willows and asked for Rena. A rather beautiful woman appeared, dressed in a smart power suit which belied her soft and gentle demeanour. She took Caroline's extended hand and offered her a warm and firm handshake.

"Please come into my office, Caroline."

"Rena outlined what she knew about Walter, what was on the common record, but she admitted there were things about him that were private and deeply protected. Caroline assured Rena that she knew what it was Walter was so private about.

"Like you, I have no idea who Walter wants to confide in here; or how much he wants you to know. I think it might be better if you and I speak to him and you can get him to sign whatever papers are needed."

Walter's face lit up as Caroline approached his bed. "Caroline, my lovely girl, how nice of you to come; where's Kate and little Flora?"

"They're in New York Walter; remember Kate's mum isn't too well."

"Ah yes, of course. You must be missing them so much." Caroline's eyes filled; if anyone could understand fully it was this frail man lying in the bed beside her. He knew all about missing the person you love. She took his veined hand and lifted it up for a gentle kiss.

"Walter, as you know, we here at the home need your permission before we can talk to anyone about your care and we need that in writing."

"Yes, I've been meaning to do it; silly really but one always expects that day is a long way off." He smiled sadly at both women. "Caroline and Kate must know everything; they must make all the decision about me. Are you happy to do that Caroline?"

"Yes of course we are. Kate will be back in a week Walter and I know one of the first things she'll do is come and see you. She can sign things then."

Rena looked a little puzzled. Caroline was Walter's first and only visitor so far and she had no idea who she was. It troubled her; there had been other incidences of folk coming out of the woodwork when old people were sick and vulnerable; especially if, as was the case with Walter, they were well off.

"Walter, I need to ask you how you are related to Caroline; where she fits into the picture."

Walter looked wistfully out through the window as if he were making a decision that would bring all kinds of heartache tumbling out. Caroline felt him slip his hand into hers.

"Caroline is the daughter of my partner; Kenneth." He began to cry. "There it's out now. I'm a homosexual man. Caroline's father and I were lovers for many years before and after she was born. It's only since I knew my days were numbered that I found courage to contact her. There's so much I want her to know about him before I die."

Rena's mouth had involuntarily dropped as she grasped the revelation. Caroline had noticed and was feeling all kinds of panic on Walter's behalf. She needn't have worried.

Rena gently picked up Walter's other hand. "Walter what a story; I'm so happy that you've found Caroline and she and Kate can be here for you now. I don't want you to worry anymore. I'll see to it personally that everything is organised in your file." She got up and left the two of them together. "Caroline will you call into my office before you leave?"

Walter lay silent, the tears trickling down his cheeks. Caroline slid her arm under his shoulder and lifted his thin frail body close to her. "It's OK, I'm here, we'll be here."

"Will I tell her or wait until she gets back?" Caroline had a lengthy conversation with herself as she drove home from seeing Walter. Kate was focused on looking after Ginika and this would only add to her worry. On balance she thought that Walter would probably still be ok and able to spend time with them when Kate and Flora got back.

 **Part Two**

Caroline arrived at Walter's to find him looking much more peaceful and rested. He was sitting out in a chair in the large sunlit conservatory a half drunk cup of tea in a delicate china cup, on the table beside him and a photograph she had never seen before, placed so that it was looking directly at him. It was a picture of a young and handsome Kenneth.

She kissed him on the forehead and pulled a chair up close.

"That's my dad isn't it?"

"Yes my darling girl it is; do you know what it feels like to at last be able to take it out of the drawer and put where the whole world can see the man I adored."

"Oh Walter, I do, I really do. I was so happy to be able to put photographs of Kate and me around the house."

"Would it surprise you if I told you I also have an envelope with pictures of all stages of your growing up? Your baby photo; first day in your school uniform. The list goes on. In the times Kenneth and I were able to be alone for a few hours, he would spend a deal of it telling me about your escapades. He loved you so much Caroline, but there was always such a sadness in him."

"I can imagine."

"He tried hard to live a secret double life, but in the end shared his secret with your mother. She found it impossible to understand or accept, and so she continued the charade that there were multiple affairs with other women. This she said was to protect herself and you; but of course it hurt your father immeasurably."

"Did you and dad ever think of stopping your relationship?"

"Oh yes, many times; we tried, knowing we were hurting people. Why do you think I'm a lonely man now Caroline? My family disowned me; that prejudice has been handed down the line and in their eyes I'm now just a dying old poofter to be avoided."

"You told them?"

"I did, I was under immense pressure to get married. For me that was impossible and one day I lost my temper and blurted out the reason; my life changed that day, in an instant."

Caroline stroked the paper thin skin of his arm and squeezed his hand.

"Then I met Kenneth; it was love at first sight for both of us. I knew I had met the man who would give my life meaning and hope."

"That was before he and mum were married?"

"Yes, but then your father started to come under the same pressures and for him that also included his employers wanting him to be seen as a solid, married man. Your mother was on the rebound from someone her sister had "stolen" from her and she saw an opportunity to catch a man with "good prospects". The rest as they say, is history. The one wonderful thing that came out of that loveless marriage was you."

Caroline felt emotions she could barely contain. To be the child of a loveless couple; to grow up in a house with parents who barely spoke except individually to her. Now her beautiful Kate was slowly replacing all that lost affection and security. She thought she'd loved John and they had provided a happy home for the boys; but what she felt with Kate was what Walter offered Kenneth.

They stayed chatting for some time and before leaving, Caroline assured Walter that the next time she came, Kate and Flora would be with her. "Walter, if you are feeling upset or unwell please get Rena to call me straight away, day or night; we are here for you."

 **To be continued**

 **End Note** : Thank you Coming Back for your contribution to the story. See you again in Chapter 11. Chapter 10 is me again.


	10. Chapter 11

A/N: On behalf of Coming Back thanks for your reviews and of course reading our story.

 **Chapter 10- First Love**

Caroline didn't know how she'd landed in the seat she was occupying. Sat Nav, autopilot, perhaps? As she sat waiting for her order to be taken she not only wondered why she was there but what had triggered the sudden impulse to go to Gillie's (one of Hebdon Bridge longstanding gay establishments) in the first place. It wasn't as if she and Kate frequented the place. A glance about let it be known almost half the patrons were a generation behind Caroline's age group. So, familiar surroundings were not the reason.

Caroline was missing Kate and Flora so very much. And then there was the Walter situation – his sudden admission to the Willows and his failing health; all of which weighed heavily on her mind.

On the Sat Nav autopilot drive from the Willows to Gillie's she found herself questioning her decision to not tell Kate about Walter. To the point now she was unsure if it was the right choice. If something were to happen to Walter before Kate knew he was in such a bad way she would never forgive herself.

But why had Kate not responded to her mobile or text messages? Where the hell was she? That bloody disagreement about each other's exes was probably the whole cause of Kate "going dark" on her. Exes! How much more troubles could they cause her and Kate? Caroline couldn't help thinking.

Perhaps that was the reason that brought Caroline to Gillie's? It was the place where she could look about and find the "Kates and Carolines" of the world. Maybe being in such close proximity to their happiness could be contagious. Lighten her worries; provide a comfort zone.

"Decided yet? The young waitress was informal but pleasant enough. She followed her query with a toothy grin.

"Yes, yes I have." Said as Caroline tended to a lock of her blonde hair out of place. "Let's start with a glass of Shiraz for now. I'll order some food in a bit."

"Coming right up. M'lady."

Caroline was playing with her glass of wine when she heard her name being called.

"Caroline?" Though a question, it was more astonishment and delight rolled up into a single word. "Could it be Caroline Dawson…I mean Elliot…it is Elliot. You and John?"

"Melissa?! Yes, it is…me…but…I've divorced….remarried… McKenzie Dawson."

"Well, what ever name you go by these days, it's really lovely to see you. You look just fantastic! Twenty years, almost, right?" Speaking of looking fantastic. Melissa wore her age very admirably. She was still strikingly beautiful from tip to toe. Her good looks complemented even further by her impeccable manner of dressing to the nines. She stood in front of Caroline- just as how Caroline remembered her all those many years ago. Poised. Beautiful. Sexy as hell and charisma galore.

"Sit down if you have the time. I'd be…pleased to have you join me." Every feature of Caroline's face lit up into a bright smile. She was overjoyed with the unexpected encounter. Utterly delighted that her friend Melissa had chosen to take a seat and join her. They immediately reached and held their hands tightly together, their eyes rested on each other in an oh-so friendly way. Their smiles grew bigger with each passing minute.

"Last I heard you were in Harrogate. What brings you here?" By "here" she did not mean Hebdon Bridge "here".

"Oh… you…you… mean…erm…Gillie's?" Caroline's halting response suggested that she had been put in an embarrassing position. But in fact, her hesitation was brought about because she hadn't yet figured out just what had brought her to Gillie's.

"Doesn't matter. Just wonderful seeing you. Lovely, really. Just lovely." Melissa dismissed any answer Caroline was prepared to give her.

The two women slid quickly and comfortably into a pleasant conversation. Amusing one another with tales of their past- those good old days spent together at Oxford. When they were inseparable- never one without the other, that was the promise.

Their reminiscing brought about tears of laughter. Recalled events that needed some prodding to remember or perhaps admit to doing.

"I didn't really do that. Did I?"

"Oh yes you did Caroline Dawson!"

"Maybe, but you Melissa Jones must have encouraged it; had a hand in getting me to do something like that… because…'

"Because you were the one and only Caroline Dawson that could do no wrong…."

It was just like old times again Melissa thought. More than once her eyes wondered inappropriately. Drifted down Caroline's body; stopped at the most appealing places and remained there seconds too long. Caroline noticed but chose to ignore. Chalked it up as innocuous liberties taken by her ex-lover.

For Melissa old feelings begun to re-emerge at rapid pace. Caroline was the kind of woman easy to love; hard to forget. She imaged Caroline's naked body pressed tightly against hers; she remembered those times how incredible she felt when they made love. It was twenty years ago and truth be told she still had not gotten over Caroline Dawson. All evening she struggled to resist the urge to reach over and pull Caroline into a lover's embrace. To claim her as her own again - be damn the wedding ring that was so prominently displayed on Caroline's finger. Melissa wanted those good old Oxford days and nights back so badly she ached. The wine, the laughter, the holding of hands, the flirtation served only to encourage; served only to heightened her desire for Caroline. Served only to dream of making love, endlessly.

"So tell me about him?' Caroline had wandered into Gillie's for a reason and Melissa was convinced she could be the very cure for the cause.

"John…?" Caroline looked puzzled. Melissa hated John with a passion.

"No silly. Not that idiot. Your new husband. Who I suspect is the very reason you're here." Or so Melissa was hoping. The twinkle in her eyes was a dead giveaway.

"Melissa, I'm afraid you've misunderstood. I'm very happily married. Caroline touched her wedding ring, thinking it might add support to what she was saying. "It's just my…my wife she's visiting her mother and Walter, my dad's…I've been beside myself so I…"

"Your wife?" Is all Melissa heard. The mentioning of a "wife" sent their once amicable encounter into a tailspin.

"Yes…Kate. We've been married for just over two years now." Caroline chose to ignore the obvious- a very agitated Melissa and the danger of an ex-lover about to implode.

"Then it seems you really were gay after all." The character of her voice carried a stinging sarcastic bite to it. And her very dark eyes revealed a hurt lingering within.

"Melissa," Caroline attempted to justify past behaviour, "when we were…together…I…was only eighteen…nineteen…university makes you do…If I hurt…I'm sorry for hurting you. I did love you." She did her best to sound convincing; all the while asking herself if she really had truly loved her "first love".

"Just not enough to come out. Not enough to tell your mother to go stick it. Not enough to send John packing."

"No, not enough I suppose." Unpleasant to hear but it was the truth. "Look Melissa, it's taken a very long time to come to terms with…actually, I was a coward. For many years. Plain and Simple."

"And so you left me and ran off with John…."

"It wasn't that black and white, Melissa. I…."

Thank God they were interrupted by the waitress. "You two ladies fancy anything else to drink?" Caroline's companion was ready to drink the Thames dry. So yeah, hell yeah- she'd have whatever Caroline was having only twice as much.

"After you left me I cried for months every time I heard that stupid love song you said was ours." Melissa had suppressed telling the truth. Tears still welled up in her eyes, after all these years, when she heard that song. "Do you remember that night…our song?" Melissa questioned; hoping for a heartfelt response.

Caroline parted her lips but no words sprung out. How could they? She neither remembered the night nor did she remember the song. Thrown in sudden contemplation she racked her brain to recall. But all she could remember was that there was only ever one "our song"- Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow and there was only ever one night\- a very special Christmas Eve night. All else was oblivious to her.

" _What would have been their song_?" Caroline thought as she combed through an imaginary play list. "Someone Like You?" Never! She couldn't imagine whispering those words to anyone but Kate. Not then. Not now. Not ever. Her search for love; her wait for love; has always been for Kate - to give her courage to be herself; to make her life all worthwhile.

"The Look of Love?" The very title of the song made her smile, involuntarily. Conjured up memories of the sexy looks exchanged between her and Kate. The nonverbal conversation that told each other exactly how truly they were in love. So, no to that one too- never in a million years could she look at someone the way she looks at Kate.

"You Are So Beautiful?" Melissa may be one stunning beauty; even Caroline could see that- but her Kate. Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, isn't it? And Caroline can see no one else more beautiful than her Kate. So ditch that song also.

"You don't remember do you, Caroline?" There was more than a hint of sadness in Melissa's voice.

"Melissa it was a long time ago…we were just kids…we said and did things…" Clearly, "first love" didn't hold the same status with Caroline as it had with Celia and Alan. Nor it seemed with Melissa. Or just maybe all of Caroline's life she had been saving her "first love" for Kate and only Kate. She could have waited forever and a day for Kate, if she would have had to. She was surer of this now than ever.

"What's she like your wife?" Why was it that Melissa could take more kindly to Caroline being married to a man and less so with Caroline being married to another woman? True competition one supposed? Or a blatant reminder of how Caroline did not love her enough to live up to her love words whispered to Melissa while making love in the dark of night.

"Besides being wonderful? She's the….." Caroline stopped herself just in time from saying the "love of my life" She realized just how cruel it would have been to say. "She's the mother of my child. We have a daughter."

Each successive revelation given by Caroline buried their love deeper into oblivion. The child revelation was the final nail in the coffin. "I see." Melissa whispered out, in crestfallen fashion. No longer able to disguise the pain she was feeling.

"Melissa, I still have very fond memories of what we had. I will for always. It was special, our relationship. You were special. But you just came along …no we just came along at an impossible time in my life."

"My oh my, lucky me?" Sardonic yet painfully sad.

There was an awkward lull in the conversation. What else was there to be said other than: "I have to go now Caroline." Melissa gulped down the last bit of wine from her glass; threw some money on the table. "It was nice seeing you again." It really wasn't. Not after Caroline's revelations. But it was the adult thing to say.

"Perhaps some other time, then?" Caroline lied through her teeth. She knew full well there would be no "some other time." Bloody hell, both women knew that - it wasn't rocket science. In short order the contact information that was exchanged would be deleted from their phones.

Caroline and Melissa who once were passionate young lovers stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. One realizing pining for lost love the last umpteen years had been a journey of folly. Serving only to ruin good relationships which should have lasted longer than short term. The other realizing if she lived a thousand years she could never love anyone but Katherine Ebike McKenzie Dawson.

With one last hallow smile Melissa turned and headed out. And as improbable as improbable could be the soft background music crooned out: Roberta Flack's rendition of "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow." Caroline's lips parted and she spoke out loud: "Yes I will. And for all the tomorrows after that."

Like her father before her there would only ever be one love for Caroline. And if ever the cruel hand of fate felt the need to separate Kate from her whoever else followed as her partner would be a mere pretender to the throne, for it was the two of them together, our Caroline and our Kate that possessed the magic.

Caroline reached for her phone. Deleted Melissa's contact information and then quickly tapped out a text to Kate. Wishing and hoping that his time Kate would respond. By God, she so needed her now. Needed to patch things up before burdening Kate with the sad news of Walter.

"Please come home. ASAP! Exes be damn! There is no one in this universe that I could love more than you." Cxxoo

In a matter of minutes she received a text from Kate.

"Surprise! I am home. Came back early! Just to be with you. Yes, Exes be damn. C&K together! Forever!

Let no man (or woman) put asunder. Kxxxxxxx"

"Great! I have something very important to tell you when I see you but first there's one other thing I need to ask."

"Your wish is my command."

"Ok. Mrs. McKenzie Dawson will you have our baby?"

"Sure! But only if you come home this instant."

"Close your eyes, my lovely. Be there in a jiffy."

"I'll be waiting! UPSTAIRS!"

 **To be continued**


	11. Chapter 12

A/N: Coming back has written this Chapter for us and it is truly Coming Back in classic form. And in true Litminor 101 fashion I've added a quote at the end of the chapter. Oh yeah, mustn't forget thank you for your reviews.

 **CHAPTER 11** \- **A Time For Everything**

Caroline pulled up in the driveway and looked up at her bedroom window. A gigantic smile covered her face; her Kate and her Flora were home.

As she put the key in the front door she was filled with such urgency as she thought about being with her wife; putting all the quarrelling behind them and falling in love all over again. It was then she heard them; the two girls she loved most in the world.

"Mum-mum will be home in a few minutes won't she? She'll be so excited to see us. You're going to have a cuddle and then it's bedtime;" their voices filtering down the stairs to greet Caroline.

"Is that you darling?" Kate's mellow voice filled the air.

"It is and I'll be with you in one minute," Caroline said, whilst walking to the fridge where she found the bottle of bubbly she'd squirreled away for Kate's return.

Reaching the top of the stairs Caroline saw her precious little one tottering around; with her arms stretched out, ready for her mum-mum. Caroline put down the bottle and glasses and swept Flora up into her arms. "Oh how I've missed you." Flora snuggled into Caroline's neck; Kate leaned into the other side and looked steadily at her wife.

"I'm sorry; we've both been a bit stupid this week; haven't we?" Kate volunteered.

"We have, yes, but that's over now, I just want you both here with me. Nothing else matters right now." The sincerity of the statement confirmed by the look in Caroline's eyes.

After cuddling Flora for a little while, Caroline put her to bed and she and Kate closed their bedroom door; it was symbolic; shutting out the rest of their world; just for the night; they needed to make love and talk and celebrate all over again, who they were as a couple and as parents.

Kate held Caroline close to her nude body as their breathing steadied, the beads of perspiration mixing with the soft tears of joy trickling down their faces. "I want us to have another baby Caroline, we have enough love for two and Flora needs a sibling."

"I want us to have another baby too; as soon as possible. I was in a dark place when you had the miscarriage; I should have been more supportive, I was afraid something might go wrong and I could lose you."

"We'll be OK, and I won't take any chances; we'll try and hope for the best. There's not the same urgency now that I have Flora."

"We can get started next week; I'll contact the clinic and make an appointment." They held on tightly to each other, each contemplating what another baby would be like; it was a joyful prospect.

"Kate, sweetheart, there's something I need to tell you, it's kind of urgent." Caroline went on to outline the last time she had seen Walter and how they were on notice that they didn't have much time left with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you had enough on your plate with your mum."

"I need to go to him in the morning Caroline; we'll take Flora and spend time with him while he still recognises us."

Caroline stroked Kate's face. "Thank you for coming home to me early. I wasn't coping very well."

Kate did not reply. Instead, she tenderly kissed Caroline on the lips. Moments later they both drifted into a contented sleep.

 **Part Two**

Kate carried Flora through the corridors to Walter's room, telling her as they walked along that she was going to see granddad. Caroline had been called into Rena's office where she'd been handed a large envelope.

"He's much frailer today Caroline, it's hard to predict, but I doubt he'll last too much longer. I'd just like to say, and I hope you won't mind me being personal, that you have and will make his last days happy and peaceful. I sat with him yesterday and he shared with me how much he'd wished he could have spent time with you as a child; watched your boys grow up; be there when you married Kate; he loves her so much too and your darling little daughter."

"Yes, it means a lot to us too. He's given me a new understanding of my dad and why things were the way they were. A tragic mess for him, Walter and my mother, who isn't a bad person, but just wasn't able to cope. She has her own story of unfulfilled love."

Kate pulled up a chair and sat looking at the sleeping Walter; so much weaker and diminished since she'd left for New York. Flora looked at him and then poked his arm. Walter woke up with a start; "Kate, Flora, oh what a lovely sight you both are." Mother and daughter leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss.

By the time he was fully roused, Caroline had arrived and was on the other side of his bed. After a few questions about Ginika and how she was, Walter seemed to find a little extra strength. "Caroline, there's something I want to tell you and Kate before it's too late; other things are important yes, but this is something Kenneth desperately wanted you to know, but never got a chance to tell you."

Caroline held him close; "It's OK Walter, you can tell me anything, in your own time."

"The night you were born, your dad wasn't there."

"Yes, I know that, it's something my mother told me when I was older and she wanted to let me know about my dad's behaviour and why she was so unhappy."

"It nearly killed him to miss it Caroline, but I had been savagely beaten up walking home from the pub where I'd had a drink with a colleague from the office. The staff in emergency told me I was very badly injured and was there anyone I wanted to call; your father was the only person I wanted to be with me."

"Oh Walter that must have been horrendous for both of you."

"Yes, your mother had gone into hospital early as they were worried for her and it was lucky he was still at home. He came straight to the hospital; he told them he was my brother so they would let him stay with me. In the meantime, your mother went into labour and they couldn't find your father. We had no mobile phones in those days Caroline; your mother believed he was, as she so delicately used to throw at him, "off shagging his secretary" this was before he'd told her about us."

Caroline looked down at the floor; this was a big revelation to take in; she had many divergent feelings. Her biggest regret was that Celia had let her believe this story all her life. She'd painted a picture of a man who was heartless; who had no sense of faithfulness; yet here was the one real love of his life, for whom he had suffered so much.

"Try not to worry anymore; let it rest now. I'm so happy you've been able to give me and Kate a much lovelier picture of him; he'll be so happy you had the courage to find me."

They stayed with him another hour and left making sure that they all told him they loved him.

"Rena will call us Walter if you get any weaker; one of us will be back tomorrow."

Caroline woke up as her mobile rang, immediately she knew this would be Walter.

"Caroline?"

"Yes."

"It's the night nurse here; I'm ringing to tell you that Walter is slipping away. His breathing has changed and we think it won't be long. Will you be coming; will I tell him you're on your way?"

"Yes, of course we'll be there as soon as we can." Kate had already woken up and was getting dressed.

"Caroline, you'll have to tell your mother to come in and be here if Flora wakes up."

"Nope, not doing that; wrap her in a blanket and we'll take her with us." Kate looked incredulous but there was no time for an argument.

Twenty minutes later, they were at Walter's side, Flora still asleep on the chair in his room.

Both women held his hand either side of the bed, Caroline whispered; "It's Ok Walter we're all here, me and Kate and even your little Flora. You can slip away now if you're ready; I'm sure my dad will be waiting for you. If you do find him, tell him I understand now and I love him."

Walter's hand moved ever so slightly in hers and his eyes fluttered. A few seconds later, his laboured breathing stopped and his spirit drifted off. Caroline sobbed, not only for the loss of Walter but for her father.

There is a time for everything,

And a season for every activity under the heavens:

A time to be born and a time to die,

\- A time to heal,

-And a time for peace.

(Taken from Ecclesiastes 3)

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is a joint venture with both Coming Back and me sharing the writing of it. We split the chapter; Coming Back wrote Part One ( which will answer the question of what was in the envelope) and I did Part Two- (which will answer the question why this story kept Caroline's age at 46) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 12**

 **The Gifts of Love**

Caroline felt Kate squeeze her hand as she rose out of her seat to give the short eulogy in front of Walter's coffin. Her knees were shaking and she felt uncertain and flushed; _"I have to do this; he would want this"_ going through her head as she steadied herself.

She looked up at the small gathering of folk who had come to farewell Walter Higgins. She had insisted that William and Lawrence be there, even if only to support her and Kate. Celia had raised merry hell that Caroline was going to speak openly of how she was connected to Walter.

"What about me Caroline? What about my reputation; yours is already shot to pieces at your own hand, but I don't deserve to be humiliated."

"Mum, your humiliation is a sad bi-product of the truth; it isn't about you today, it's about Walter and to a certain extent my dad." Celia had shaken her head and bustled her way out of the back door.

Caroline looked up at them all and smiled. "Thank you for coming today to celebrate Walter's life. This won't be a lengthy story; as many of you know, Kate and I have only just in the last few months had the pleasure and privilege of getting to know him better. There isn't any better or easier way to tell you how I and later, Kate got to know him other than being open and straightforward. My father, Kenneth and Walter were lovers for many years, before and after he married my mother and before and after I was born."

There was a look of surprise on some of the faces present; a couple of Walter's relatives had come and Caroline noticed them look down, taking their eyes off her.

"They were young men born too soon. In today's world they would have been able to celebrate their love for each other and be open and in a permanent relationship. Sadly for them, they spent years in the shadows, enjoying only fleeting times together when my father could sneak away for a few hours."

Caroline had to stop; emotion took over and she found herself fighting back sobs and holding an enormous weight in her chest. Kate discretely walked over to her and held her; she took the notes out of Caroline's hand and continued.

"Caroline and I have been fortunate; we are able to be married and live in an open and proud way with our children beside us. When Walter was dying, he found Caroline again, at great cost to himself and asked that he may be allowed to see her and talk to her about his life with her father. It has been a healing and beautiful experience for Walter and Caroline and we can only say how blessed we feel to have been beside him as he died. Knowing that he at last felt loved and accepted."

Kate turned to the coffin, her arm around Caroline; "Safe journey Walter; and may you forever know only peace and happiness."

The two women had organised a small lunch in a private room at a nearby hotel. The guests were mainly from the nursing home and a few old folk who had worked with Walter up until his retirement. Caroline did notice the two family members standing isolated in a corner, deep in conversation. She took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hello, I'm Caroline; I take it you are Jack and Sandra, Walter's niece and nephew?"

The man in his late thirties stepped towards her and put out his hand, offering her a rather limp handshake. "Yes our father is Walter's brother."

"Well thank you for coming today; I'm sure it would have meant a lot to him to know that someone from the family was here."

"Yes, erm well thank you for letting us know and arranging the funeral for him. It's been difficult for us, our father cut Walter off when he told us erm you know... my dad never forgave him for the shame he brought to our family and his parents. We've been forbidden to have anything to do with him. As you can see our dad wouldn't even come today."

"Well it was a long time ago and people's attitudes were different in those days;" Caroline said, smiling at them both.

Sandra looked Caroline straight in the eye; "My attitude certainly isn't different; I am only here out of duty. I have no acceptance of his or your lifestyle. Now before we leave could you please tell us when the reading of the will takes place and where?"

Caroline could feel the bile rising up in her throat; Kate noticed the change on her face and strode over to them firmly grasping Caroline's hand. "Is everything alright darling?" She noticed a look of disdain flash across Sandra's face as she watched them.

"Oh yes; Kate, this is Jack and Sandra, Walter's niece and nephew and they were just enquiring about the reading of the will."

Kate looked shocked. "I should imagine that's something the solicitor will deal with, I'm sure she'll tell you later, if and when your presence is needed;" guiding Caroline away from them.

After the lunch had finished, the solicitor gathered them into her office with a folder in her hand; "Thanks for doing this today, easier than people traveling again. As you know we are here to read the last will and testament of Walter Higgins and all who are mentioned in the will are present."

Lawrence looked puzzled; he had no idea why his mother had literally dragged him and Will to this stupid meeting. Flora was asleep in her stroller and the two strangers had been introduced to him and William as they arrived; however he really had no idea who they were.

"I bequeath £20,000 to the HIV Aids Foundation in memory of all our friends, who lost their lives so tragically.

To my niece Sandra and nephew Jack I bequeath £50,000 each and the contents of my home that belong or are related to the Higgins Family. This is in recognition that they are my blood relatives; for no other reason.

My property, money and the rest and residue of my estate goes to Caroline and Kate McKenzie-Dawson.

This is my final will and testament. I graciously ask that all parties treat my wishes and each other respectfully."

She lay the document down on the desk and gently and hopefully said; "I assume there are no contests to this will?"

Kate and Caroline shook their heads as did Sandra and Jack who knew that they had done extremely well considering their attitude. A moment later they both got up and after a cursory nod to everyone, left the room.

"Caroline and Kate if I could just ask you to sign some papers and then we can proceed to probate; I suspect that there will be no challenge from Walter's niece and nephew. He left a letter for them and I doubt they will feel proud of themselves when they read it. However that's not your concern. We'll be in touch when all the business is concluded."

After dinner, Caroline sat Kate down on the sofa and brought out the envelope Walter had asked Rena to give her. On the front it read: "For Caroline –to be opened after my funeral."

Two envelopes fell out. The first one contained all the photos he told her Kenneth had given him. She turned each one over and read her father's writing "Caroline – her first day of school" Ken xx.

It was such a joy for Kate to see the photos; reaching into the past together was not something she and Caroline had much time to do so far.

Within the second envelope was a hand-written letter from her father.

"My darling daughter,

When you read this letter, I shall be long gone and Walter will have passed away too. I can only hope that if there is indeed an afterlife, he and I will be together as we should. I only hope that you were able to offer Walter some comfort in my last days, and indeed his.

Watching you grow up always filled me with such joy and pride; but also a great deal of sadness knowing that you were in a home that was not full of love and laughter as it should have been. I'm so sorry that I was in great part to blame for that. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.

All I ask of you now is that you try to remember me and Walter fondly and understand the trials we underwent. I wish it could have been different, I wish you could have grown up with him in your life.

My darling girl, whatever life is for you as you read this, promise me that you will look for happiness and love whatever the cost; don't settle for anything less than you deserve. I'm of the mind that you haven't found your soul mate yet; and my dying wish is that you will, and when you do, you'll seize them with both hands.

Your loving Dad."

Caroline let the letter fall onto her chest; she stared straight ahead taking in her father's words. Kate lifted her arm and slid against Caroline's body, wrapping her in tenderness. It was hard to imagine what she must be feeling at this moment.

They had been on such a roller coaster these past few months. Now they had to face all the business of sorting out Walter's estate and more importantly the new life they hoped would soon be growing within her. She felt sad that Walter would not meet this new child, but grateful she'd been able to tell him that she and Caroline were going to try for another baby. He'd been overjoyed.

Celia appeared at the kitchen window and tapped to be let in. Caroline quickly put away the photos and letter and sighed at the inevitable cross examination she knew was about to happen.

"Hello, how did the funeral go?"

"It went very well Celia, Caroline did a great job on all the preparations and I'm sure Walter would have been very happy with his send off."

"Did many people show up?"

"No, there weren't a lot, but enough that it was fitting; some of the staff from the nursing home, his doctor and solicitor, some of his old work colleagues, us, and a niece and nephew. We all managed to have a chat at the lunch afterwards."

"I thought he didn't have any family that was interested in him."

"No well they were keen to find out when the will would be read; so I suppose they thought they'd better put in an appearance." Caroline gritted her teeth as she answered. "We had the reading of the will later in the afternoon."

"Right, I see." Celia was itching to know what if anything Walter had left them. She knew he was well off, old family money. However this was not the right time to be asking; Caroline would no doubt tell her in her own time; if indeed at all.

 **Part Two**

Right after all the business of sorting out Walter's estate was finished Caroline and Kate moved into Walter's beautiful stately home; complete with the lovely English garden that held so many precious memories. The move was a new beginning for Caroline and Kate. A gorgeous home- a gift of love- that was truly theirs- far from the madness of John and Conway Drive. Just before the move, as good fortune would have it, lo and behold Kate got pregnant again.

When the baby was born the whole gang (including Lawrence) crowded around Kate's bed. Admiring and cooing over the new born baby boy, Kate had just given birth to. The tiny bundle of life lie quiet and content in Kate's arms. Both Kate and Caroline beamed with joy to think that they had created such a priceless treasure. How perfect. How wonderful. How beautiful the baby was - blonde, blue eyed, fair-skinned. Celia said he looked more like Caroline than her boys ever did. How in the world Kate's baby could ever come out looking so much like Caroline was beyond Celia.

Perhaps one day Caroline would explain the "how" to Celia but for now that tale could come another day. This day, every moment of it, belonged to mothers and baby …baby boy Kenneth Walter Mackenzie Dawson- their gift of love.

At one point during the celebration of the baby's arrival Caroline looked up. No doubt her mind was playing tricks on her. She saw her father with his arm affectionately wrapped around Walter; both men were peering at the newborn baby with smiles of pride and joy. And then Walter spoke to Caroline. He simply said: "Thank you, my darling Caroline."

Kate knew. Why Caroline took the baby from her. She watched as Caroline ever so tenderly, ever so lovingly planted a kiss on one side of the baby's cheek - a kiss for his granddad Kenneth and then on the other cheek - a kiss for his granddad Walter. A sudden flow of tears streamed slowly down Caroline's face – they were happy tears. Tears of joy she was only too glad to weep.

 **The End**

 **End Note:** Thank you for allowing me to bring C &K back to fictional life. And most importantly thank you Coming Back for coming out of "retirement" and contributing such lovely chapters for the Walter character. It's the best swan song gift that I could ever hope for – you're the best! Good-bye All and thanks tons for reading not only this story but all my other stories.


End file.
